<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Give Up on Me by FaithySummers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924908">Don't Give Up on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers'>FaithySummers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apollo Being a Jerk (Lore Olympus), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Personal Growth, Pre-Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that night with Apollo led to unforeseen consequences? How would Persephone and those around her react to and handle those consequences? <br/>Please Note the Trigger Warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Give Up on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my faithful readers,<br/>I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for day 8's prompt Child. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.</p><p>Please note the Trigger Warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>📛⚠ Major Trigger Warnings for talk about a past Rape and the consequences of the rape. Please read cautiously and keep your own mental health in mind. You are not alone, please seek help if you need it. I love all of you. ⚠📛</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don't Give Up on Me</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One - Fear</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never truly known fear until she read that little plus sign. Well plus signs. The fear was overwhelming. It invaded every pore and cell of her body like a slimy alien crawling beneath her skin. She knew that fear was for many good reasons, but none more than the thought of the person who did this to her finding out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>The Night Before    - </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eros' bed was comfy and warm as they all crowded together to watch a movie. Ampelus and Eros we're spending more time together and so Eros asked if she could tag along on their day out. Of course, Persephone hadn't minded in the least. No one felt like a third wheel as they all fit together into a perfect trio of friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone didn't have many girl friends or friends in general lately. It was nice to have a friend to talk about boys with, that didn't judge her. Ampelus wasn't a TGOEM member and she knew and liked Hades so Persephone could gush all she wanted and never once had to worry about backlash. Sure she loved gushing with Eros, but being able to talk to another girl was a whole other thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had spent the day at the mall together shopping and munching on food. Persephone must have been in and out of a hundred dressing rooms and had been spoiled enough to gain a whole new wardrobe. She wasn't sure where she would wear half of the outfits, but Eros had insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Persephone truly felt like a girly girl. She wanted to dress up in the flowy and form-fitting outfits and show them off, especially to Hades. She wanted him to think she looked beautiful. Little did she know he already did see her exactly that way. That's how she found herself exhausted but happy sharing a movie night with her best friends in a big comfy bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but Eros must have moved her to her own bed at some point. It was big and fluffy like his and warm. She didn't want to get up, but the sun peeked around the blinds blocking out most of the light and she could smell breakfast making. She didn't bother changing before padding through the halls and down the stairs to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a light, soft pink with a slightly darker pink table. Surely the design work of her precious Eros. He enjoyed interior design as much as he enjoyed clothes. She only caught a quick glance at the whole family gathered, including Ares, before her stomach lurched at the smell and she bolted to the nearest bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a guest bath so it wasn't huge but that didn't matter as Persephone fell to her knees and threw up what little remained in her stomach from the night before. It almost felt as if she had been drinking again, but she knew she had never touched a drink the previous night. What could be wrong then? Food poisoning? Who knew, with where they had eaten the day previous was it that she was coming down with the flu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of soft hands gently pulled her hair back into a loose bun and a cool wet washcloth chilled the back of her neck. It felt delightful as she finished emptying her stomach with a round of dry heaves. She felt awful but marginally better after she finished throwing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eros offered her a glass of water and a toothbrush and she gratefully washed her mouth out. A few moments later she was pulled into a gentle hug from Eros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetie, what happened? Are you ok?" He brushed back the hair that had come loose and fallen into her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just the smell of food I guess. Maybe I'm just stressed out. I don't know. I'm fine now though. My stomach feels perfectly at ease." Eros gathered her in a warm hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should stay in bed today and avoid work. Just rest." He looked worried as she peeked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but I need to work if I'm going to get out of TGOEM. I need enough to pay them back and move out on my own." Eros sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but you could always stay here as long as you needed." She knew he worried about her, but he didn't need to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but I couldn't impose like that. You've got a full house as it is. One other would just be in the way." She stepped back from his hug and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have a breakfast to attend to." They made their way back down the hall to the kitchen where everyone looked on on their re-entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok Persephone?" Persephone could see the mom coming out in Aphrodite as she asked. It was nice to see as it didn't happen often around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine just a little queasiness. I think I just need some time to distress and relax. There has been a lot going on." Aphrodite nodded and handed her a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could be pregnant. Imagine the TGOEMs first immaculate conception. All will praise his name." Ares laughed but the cup of tea in Persephone's hand hit the floor and she thought the world would come out from under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew how scared she must look, but she couldn't help it. It was Eros who broke her out of her trance to notice only he, Ampelus, Ares, and Aphrodite remained in the room. The two looked confused and shocked at her reaction. Eros pulled out a chair for her and she gratefully sank into it as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Persephone I think it's time to explain what happened to you, sweetie. I know you don't want anyone to know, but if you're pregnant you won't be able to hide this for long and you are going to need people in your corner. Don't be scared, we are all here for you." Persephone broke down then. She knew he was right. Apollo had made sure that she couldn't hide what happened to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It...It happened a couple of weeks ago. I...I was at home with Artemis…" She recounted the whole horrid affair to them. They weren't surprised that it was Apollo who had harmed her, but she had never seen Ares that mad before. He always joked when he was off to some battle or another, but he looked like a true warrior then, ready to go to war for her. "I...I didn't want it to happen. I'm still so confused." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eros held her close with Aphrodite holding her hand across the table. She had never felt a familial love like she did that moment. They were there for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First things first. You need a test and if it is positive then we will find you a doctor. You won't be alone or abandoned through this. I know you're young and I know how scared you are, but you have us even if no one else stands beside you." Persephone nodded, grateful for the people in this room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to get ahold of my mom. I'm sure she already knows something is up even if she doesn't know what. She will be a good ally to have. Are you ok with that Persephone? I know Hades would be a good ally as well, as would Hecate." Persephone thought it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trusted Hera to be discreet and she knew Hades hated Apollo. She hadn't told Hades or Hecate yet though and she didn't know how they would take it. Would Hades hate her? She couldn't be sure, but she needed the support and she couldn't help how she felt. She wanted to be in his arms. It's the only place she felt safe anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok." It was a whisper but they all heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'll call my mom and Hades. It might be best to go to the Underworld. We are too exposed here. I don't trust Apollo to not act if he sees people gathering here. Ampelus gather the children and get them ready to go." Ampelus nodded and was out the door in a flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, sweetheart, let's go get that test for you." Persephone accepted her offered hand and followed Aphrodite to her personal bathroom. She didn't know what came next for her, but these people all wanted to make sure she was safe and cared for, and that was something Persephone hadn't known but she reveled in it. For the first time in a long time, she was beginning to feel safety and love surrounding her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I'm curious what you guys think. Is this deserving of more chapters? Poor Persephone I feel so bad for her. But I am so glad for those standing beside her. </p><p>Leave me a comment below, hit those Kudos and Bookmark buttons, and don't forget to follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content. </p><p>As always my faithful readers,<br/>With Love 💜🖤<br/>Faithy 🎃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>